collabvm3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ekoserin
Ekoserin is quite literally a miracle of science. He is an unbelievably huge faggot, forkie, and has all the traits of a faggot: a brony, a zoophile, a weeaboo, but none of those are even remotely worse than the fact that he is literally a pedophile (!!!). His hero is Jared Fogle, and he masturbates unhealthly frequently to things like child pornography, loli, and Boku no Pico. He's so proud of this fact, that he literally declares himself to be the "Kiddie Wizard" (no, we are not making this up). He tried to erase his existence from the internet, but was quickly found again because he used the same account - just changed his profile name. lol Pedophilia Ekoserin has literally admitted to storing loli on his hard drive, as well as masturbating to pictures of anorexic 16 year old girls. Yes, he seriously admitted to this. He truly believes that, because the girls came from a country where the age of consent is 16, it's okay and not immoral or disgusting to masturbate to them (which would make it acceptable to him to fuck a 12 year old in the Philippines because that is the age of consent there). He admits that his hard drive contained child pornography, and panicked when he found out that Dartz kept logs of the chatroom and virtual machine (no shit). He also has AIDS (no, scratch that, he IS AIDS) and is suspected of travelling to an African village (where there is no age of consent). He is suspected and is likely to be related to Jared Fogle, whom also happens to be his hero. He also impersonates people (frequently impersonates FluffyVulpix and CtrlAltDelete), and likes shows intended for little children (like My Little Pony). When reading the above paragraph, it truthfully makes sense why. He is also friends with the biggest offending pedophiles on CollabVM, including, by not limited to; Charps, L1x3, mfed0ra, Control22, and Windows98_SE. He is also a shitty artist. Facts about Ekoserin *Ekoserin is a pedophile. *Ekoserin is a brony. *Ekoserin attempted to wipe himself off the internet. *Ekoserin has herpes. *Ekoserin has AIDS. *Ekoserin IS AIDS. *Ekoserin supports trans rights. *Ekoserin contains chemicals known to the state of California to cause cancer, birth defects, or other reproductive harm. *Ekoserin likes to punch pregnant women in the stomach. *Ekoserin is known to be the #1 leading cause of miscarriages. *Ekoserin diddles kiddies. *Ekoserin's favorite TV shows are My Little Pony, Little Witch Academia, and Boku no Pico. *Ekoserin thinks he's a badass. *Ekoserin is a coward. *Ekoserin hates furries. *Ekoserin may be related to Jared Fogle. *Ekoserin is sexually attracted to Christopher Rahaman. *Ekoserin likes Minecraft. *Ekoserin is sexually attracted to little girls. *Ekoserin is sexually attracted to ponies. *Ekoserin impersonates people. *Ekoserin is sexually attracted to Super Minecraft Kid. *Ekoserin will be pissed when he sees this. *Ekoserin abuses animals. *Ekoserin hates Spandau Ballet. *Ekoserin is a manchild. *Ekoserin is a closet homosexual. *Ekoserin's new name is "Arcane Child". *Ekoserin has child pornography. *Ekoserin has admitted to searching for and possessing child pornography. *Ekoserin thinks it's okay to jerk it to 16 year old girls, because they're from third world countries where that is "acceptable". *Ekoserin is friends with like-minded pedophiles such as L1x3, mfedora, Control22, Windows98_SE, and Silas. *Ekoserin is a terrible artist. *Ekoserin likes lolicon hentai. *Ekoserin is a terrible gamer and a terrible singer. *Ekoserin likes to write self-insert slash fanfictions featuring Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Jared Fogle. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. *Ekoserin is a forkie. He's mad lol It finally happened. On October 1st, 2016, Ekoserin uploaded CP to pomf cat and loaded it onto the VM. He seemed pretty proud of his achievement, zooming into it and switch user'ding anyone who was attempting to use the VM. Eventually however he lost the war, and CHOCOTHING was ran. In extreme anger and retaliation he vandalized the CHOCOLATEMAN article like a retard, not realizing his IP was logged. Now it's all over, and the police shall know of his crimes soon. And before he screams that he was using a VPN, all the FBI has to do is contact the VPN provider (which is undoubtedly based in North America) and ask "hey who was on collabvm wikia and computernewb at 3 pm" and its all over. It is a federal crime to refuse to assist the FBI should they request if you are in the United States, so Ekoserin is fucking toast. Hasta la vista, pedoserin! Website with facts *http://ekoserin.tripod.com/ Category:People